Death Of A Ninja
by Asiramx
Summary: Warning: A DarkFic! Character Death. What happens when you lose someone very important to you?
1. Chapter 1

Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja belongs to Scott Thomas and Jeff Elinoff.

_I miss him._

_I miss my best friend_.

It started on a typical day, Randy was late to class as usual I waited impatiently for him to come to class. Mrs. Driscoll's class was boring without Randy around; I finally gave up on waiting for him thinking that he was out sick today or probably battling some robot.

_I was right on my second guess._

Randy entered the classroom; there was something different about him. He wasn't smiling or trying to make an excuse, he was quiet. He sat down next to me.

"Cunningham, what's wrong?"

Randy turned to me and my eyes widen; he has a nasty bruise on his face.

"What the juice?! What happened?!"

Randy rubbed his cheek, "Robots gone wrong."

"I guess you weren't in the zone, today?"

I'm surprised he got off this easily, lately the robots that Viceroy created have gone really violent and to the point that it almost successfully killed Randy. He was out for days due to his injuries, but when he came back he had a smile on his face.

When I asked if he was alright; he brushed me off.

When the bell rang we all got up and rushed out the door, we were happy that school was over, the weakened was beginning to come and possibly we spend more time together. When I asked if he wanted to play Grave Puncher he immediately brightened up.

"Sure man!"

We walked down the road together it was peaceful so far we talked about how the new grave puncher was going to be released on how we will be the first in line for the game, but then there was a loud crash not too far from us, Randy looked at me and sighed heavily.

"I'll be back, bro."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I won't let you down!" Randy said as he grabbed his mask and transformed into the Ninja, he jumped on towards a roof and disappeared from sight, I walked home a bit disappointed.

_He never came back._  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Eh... I'm not proud of this chapter, Just them realizing the consquences of their actions. I was going to have Viceroy bring him back to life but I don't know how that would be possible. Anyways next chapter would be the final chapter. The next chapter will focusing on Howard and Heidi, For some odd reason when I uploaded the doc it wouldn't spell out Hannibal's last name it was more like",..." I'm dead serious it was weird. So it was frustrating.

* * *

Viceroy's mouth hung open as he watched the screen, he is surprised. No that was wrong. He is shocked, he stood there in silence while he just stared at the screen the both of them were quiet for a while. Viceroy and Mcfist didn't think this would actually happen, They were stunned. Mcfist would finally be getting his powers of his choosing, Viceroy always wanted to be recognized by his genius, but why did he suddenly feel guilty about the whole thing?

"Call off your robots!" Mcfist ordered, "And bring the Ninja in..."

Viceroy nodded and blew a whistle calling all of his robots back into Mcfists Headquarters, he looked over to his boss who is surprisingly quiet for once, Viceroy watched as Mcfist sits in his desk.

"Sir..."

"What is it Viceroy?"

"I thought you would be happy. You know? power of your choosing?"

Mcfist looked up at Viceroy, "Well I-

Mcfist is interrupted when Viceroy's robot's came carrying the Ninja, The Ninja is in the arms of one of the robotic gorilla's hands, the robot dropped the ninja on the floor rather harshly.

"What has gotten into your robots lately Viceroy?" Mcfist asked, "They have grown haywire lately from incompetent robot to extremely violent and dangerous."

Viceroy's shoulders stiffened. "I have no idea, maybe it's the new programming I put in them."

"A NEW WHAT?!"

"Well I planted a new programming that would enhance the robots strength, so that they wouldn't be so incompetent."

"What are we going to do about the ninja?" Mcfist asked changing the subject.

Viceroy looked down at the boy and picked him up, "I have no idea. Why do I suddenly feel guilty about this?"

"I don't know, I feel guilty too. Very guilty."


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit later, Hannibal enter Viceroy's lab with a grim look on his face, He looked over to the ninja was lying on the table. Viceroy is near a computer checking out the Norrisville High Student Databanks...

"You found out who he was...?" Mcfist asked while looking over at the ninja who is now unmasked, "The only time I saw him was at Bash's party."

"Yes," Viceroy began to answer, "His name is Randy Cunningham."

"Randy Cunningham." Mcfist repeated his name again.

"He was a bit of an idiot; very low grades in school and-"

"Does it even matter anymore?" Mcfist interrupted.

"No. I guess not."

The two remained in silence, eventually they looked at one another. It's been a few hours since the incident happened and they couldn't stop thinking about what they had done to the ninja, couldn't stop feeling guilty and somewhat sad, is this it? Is this what they both wanted? Because to them it sure doesn't feel like it.

"Did you tell the Sorcerer? Viceroy asked.

"I'm about to. I have to tell him."

"He would certainly love to hear the news," Viceroy rolled his eyes a bit, "So, this is it?"

"This is it."

"I guess it was nice working with you..."

"Yeah... I guess it was..."

* * *

"Randy!" Howard shouted over the phone, "This isn't funny! Where are you?!"

Howard waited and waited for Randy, for the whole entire weakened he was a no show. He ditched him. At least that's what Howard thought, he was unaware of what had happened to Randy or that he was...Gone... he just thought that he was ditching him or worse ignoring him. He had done that before when he was angry at Howard.

"This is wonk Cunningham! We're not cool anymore!"

He tossed the phone to the side and he grumbled loudly.

"Howard?" His mother popped up from the kitchen. "A word?"

"What is it Mom?

"Randy's mother just called me," She began. "She is worried about her son; she said that Randy has been missing since Friday. She was wondering if you saw him at all on Friday."

Howard stood there shocked and too speechless to respond.

"Howard!" His mother shouted regaining her son's attention.

"Y-Yeah I saw him, but we went our separate ways" Howard said somewhat truthfully. "I saw him go downtown."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With that Howard's mom leaves for the kitchen again, Howard immediately rushes towards his room and puts on his coat and scarf it was very cold out and if he found Randy he might be freezing. He puts on his boots and heads outside; before he can leave the T.V was turned on.

"Oh my god!" Heidi squeaked.

Howard walks towards the T.V to see robots and tons of them destroying the town of Norrisville; the Ninja is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is could the Ninja be?!" The T.V reporter shouted at the camera.

"Where is the Ninja?!" Heidi questioned. "This is so unlike him to not show up!"

Howard mumbles, "Where are you Randy?"

"Forget about Sandy for a second and focus on the real issue the Ninja is missing!"

Howard growled at his sister, "It's Randy and He **IS** The Ninja!"

"W-What?"

Howard dashed towards the door before his sister can respond back to him, he runs towards the Randy's house determined to find him at all costs. He is slightly hoping that this was a cruel prank that Randy was doing, but in a way, this wasn't like Randy to do something like that, he knocked on the door to Randy's house and his mother opened the door, her eyes looked worned out and looked like she had been crying for quite some time.

"Y-Yes?" She answered, "What is it Howard?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" Howard asked her, "just for a little while. I want to see if theres anything in his room that can help me find him."

"Well since you are his friend I will you let in"

"Thank you." Howard went inside Randy's room and looked around. "Come on Come on."

But then it hit him, he should have thought of it before. He really should have..

_The Ninjanomicon!_

Howard looked around in Randy's room and finally spotted it under the bed, "There you are!"

The Book turned red and hissed at him more than usual. Howard attempted to the open the book with no success.

"Come on Ninjanomicon! You have to help me! Randy is missing! Come on please? See? I said please! Help me find Randy!"

It wouldn't open for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Anywas to Rp with me I have a Skype and a DA account (deviantart)

Siasanxx (I know its Weeboish username) for skype

Omgitssai For DA.

Short fic is short, but I need to leave now so see ya!

* * *

**"You did well McFist. You did well."** The Sorcerer said when he found out that the ninja had perished.** "Now nothing can't stop me from taking over the world!"**

McFist watched uneasily as the Sorcerer laughed evilly, The pinch of guilt now became more of a reality as he saw the building starting to shake violently.

**"Now, about your reward."**

-Later-

"H-Howard?" A familiar voice said coming out from the book.

Howard was in the process of opening the book before heard the voice he stopped and looked at the Ninjanomicon.

"R-Randy?! What the juice?! What are you doing in there?!"

"I don't know man! The only thing I know was that I was fighting one of Mcfist's robots and the next thing I know I am in here! And the Nomicon won't let me out! Can I ask you something? Do you see my body anywhere? At all?"

Howard shook his head at the book, "No, I don't. Do you remember anything else? At all?"

"Well," Randy begun to answer." I remember before I got into the book that I was in pain, like there was a sharp pain in my stomach."

"That's it? You got stabbed?"

"And then." Randy continued ignoring Howard's question, "I was bleeding really badly and then It went black I ended up here and I asked the Nomicon to let me go. It wouldn't let me."

"Well tell that stupid Nomicon to let you out! McFist's robots are attacking the city and you need to save us!"

"What?!"

"Yeah," Howard began to explain. "There's a huge army of them heading towards our neighborhood, it already destroyed the city!"

"Alright, Alright! maybe if I'm near my body I can return to it. You say my body isn't there?"

"Nope."

"This may sound weird" Randy said, "But I think McFist has my body."

Howard shuddered.

"You have to go to McFist's industries and get it and I maybe able to return to my body."

"Me?!"

"Who else?!"

Howard grumbled. "Alright."

"In the meantime I will try to convince the Ninjanomicon to let me out when the time comes."

Howards nods at the book.

"...Howard..."

"Yeah?"

"I am counting on you."

* * *

Allow me to explain: When Randy Died his soul was transferred into the Ninjanomicon, so now the nomicon is now acting over-protective over him so he wont die again.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Come on Nomicon!"

The word, **"No**" is scribbled in blue, a red circle circled around the word no twice to let Randy know it is being serious, the book cannot risk another death in the hands of its enemy, it just can't.

"Please? My town needs me! What's the point of protecting the town if I can't well...Protect it?!"

Three pink arrows pointed to the word, **"No"** If only he can understand that it is trying to protect him, he died once he will die again. The Nomicon grew frustrated with the teenage boy's persistence. Randy slumped down in defeat and a tear fell down from his eyes, _Wait, IS HE CRYING?!_ just watching the boy cry sort of broke the books heart a little, well if it had one of course, it was just heartbreaking just to see him like this, his apprentice had his heart set in the right place, the city of Norrisville and his friend Howard is his first priority, the Nomicon watched in silence as Randy breaks down.

**"You must not show your emotions as it will be your greatest downfall."**

Randy looked up at the words that the Nomicon wrote and looked down, feeling a tad bit worse.

_What did I just do?_ I gave him advice so why is he feeling worse than he should? Did I make him feel that way? The book was being blunt with him, teaching him that if he showed emotions like that he would be killed within a heartbeat or worse being taken advantage of, and that in the books mind is dying slowly.

Randy sniffed a bit, "Please Nomicon? I just can't stay here forever, I'll miss everything like Prom, dating a girl, and well-graduating from High School."

The Nomicon would roll his eyes if it could, those things do not matter anymore, but now he felt worse for him, Maybe the Ninja could save everybody and seal the Sorcerer back into its prison for good this time or maybe even destroy him as so many previous Ninja's failed to do so. It would sigh if it could, letting him out would be risky, but then again he would be constantly annoyed by his constant pleading for him to be let go; he decided to release him. He would give him one last advice before he went.

**"To come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst."**

Randy looked up at the newly scribbled words written in front of him and he immediately brightened up.

"Does this mean I can go?"

Wait. The Nomicon had one more advice to give him something for him to remember and make it stick into his head.

**"You can't do anything without risking something."**

Randy nodded, "Thank you Nomicon."

Now Randy has to wait.

* * *

"Cunningham?! are you there?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"What happened? I heard whimpering in there." Howard asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"It's Nothing."

"Were you crying?"

"NO!" Randy shouted making the book turn red. "Crying is for scary babies!"

Howard grinned, "Uh-huh..."

Howard is heading towards Mcfist industries so far no robots no nothing was in sight they probably had move on to a different area by now, everything is destroyed. homes, stores, glass was shattered everywhere and fires started to form not too far from where Howard is, The sky is turning grey with clouds forming in a rather odd shape.

Howard gulped.

"Randy?" Howard began to ask. "Something is forming in the sky... I don't remember a storm coming today..."

"The Sorcerer is coming..."

There was an explosion coming from the top of the building where McFist's lab is located.

"Randy!"

"What is it?!"

"There was an explosion from the building where well Mcfist worked...Do you still want me to go inside?" Howard said with fear in his voice.

"Ha! Who's the scary baby now?!"

Howard glared at the book.

"Uh... Sorry... Yeah go inside, I'm right here Howard... I'll be right here with you... I won't go anywhere... No really I can't go anywhere-"

"I GET IT!"

Howard entered inside the building; McFist's industries began to shake more knocking Howard to the floor. Howard immediately scrambled for the Ninjanomicon and picked it up again.

"Got you! so where to look?"

"You're going to have to go upstairs or something. I don't know, I can't see." Randy said.

"What?! Where the explosion is?!"

"You have any other options?!" Randy asked, growing impatient with him by the second.

"Well," Howard answered him. "We can leave you in this book forever."

"Oh yeah?" Randy snapped at him, "So they that you or your family members can be enslaved or worse possibly killed? Then whose fault will it be?! it will be their blood in your hands just because you were too scared to climb up a bunch of stairs! You are wonk Howard!"

"That is cold, Cunningham..."

Randy words have stunged him deeply; he stared at the stairs and stood there in silence for a moment before climbing up the stairs. Was Randy right? Was he being wonk? He shook what Randy had said off his mind and kept running up the stairs, it didn't matter what Randy had said anymore, right now he needed to get to the body so Randy can come back as the Ninja and save the town from destruction.

* * *

I was happy today and I decided to write longer today.

Next chapter will be here soon.

;) I maybe uploading this on my writers account.

Alright Learning time!

_**"To come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst."** _

Means: Wake from death and return to life


	6. Chapter 6

Howard rushes up the stairs with full speed, he was trying to get to Randy's body as fast as he can. Howard felt like a hero just by doing this; man Randy owes him after this is done.

"Oh man! I don't think I can't take this much of these stairs." Howard said as he dashed up the stairs. "WOAH!"

Howard fell down a couple of stairs and landed on his back when the building began to shake again, the Ninjanomicon falls out of Howard's hands and slides a few feet away from him.

"Howard!" Randy said with a hint of worry in his voice, " What the juice was that?! Is everything okay out there?! Howard?!"

Howard immediately scrambles down to get the book again, he gets up and checks himself over to spot a bruise on his knees, but right now he didn't worry about that. He proceeded to climb up the gruesome stairs again much to his displeasure.

"Yeah I am fine!" Howard replied back to his worried friend, "Just another explosion! I better lose weight after all those steps I climbed! You so owe me one Cunningham!"

Finally, after a couple of gruesome minutes, he finally reaches to the top of the building and looks around, there's not much to see except there is a long hallway and several plain looking doors.

Howard panted, "Alright let's see, where can your body be? Shouldn't be too hard right?"

"Well, I can't exactly see anything." Randy replied back to his friend. "Geez Nomicon, your life is pretty wonk."

The two of them remained silent for a few minutes. Randy ix floating in the air, he is thinking on what to do next when he felt something. He felt something was pulling him towards his body.

"Wait a second...I can feel something. It's like something's trying to pull me out of here. What does it look like out there? Maybe my body's trying to get me back...if that makes any sense. I'm going to have such a huge headache after this..."

Howard looked around once more, "Uh, long hallway, very long, they are a couple of doors. There is a lab not too far from here."

"Go to the lab." Randy instructed him.

Howard peeks in to see a shadowy figure looming over the computer; he seems to be mumbling about something.

"It's Viceroy's lab and there's Viceroy..."

"Viceroy? Weird, I thought his lab was two floors down from-AH!"

"Randy?! RANDY?! WHAT'S GOING?!"

Howard's voice was drowned out as everything around Randy began to blur, the next thing he sees is Viceroy looming over his body typing on a keyboard the vision disappear quickly as it came. Out of all the situations he has ever been in, this is the first time he ever got a vision.

"He's got my body. Howard!" Randy said regaining his senses, "It's over there and he's doing something and...I think I saw blood on his lab coat. And did I...die? Howard, Nomicon, what's going on?"

"Yeah, Viceroy is just staring at your body and he's mumbling something... He's saying, "I'm sorry""

Viceroy who is now away from the computer and staring down at the Ninja's body, he appears upset, he takes off his lab coat and tosses it aside. He has a regretful look on his face.

"You didn't deserve this, Ninja... You really don't..." He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, " You must understand that I didn't want to become this... I just wanted to be recognized."

He's apologizing? I think he also said something about being recognized. Nomicon, can you do another out-of-book experience again or-Augh!"

He's hovering over his body, seeing that Viceroy has patched up his body. He notices that he's not breathing. Well, if he's okay now then why isn't his body alive? Viceroy's still apologizing and it's obvious that he feels guilty. He catches the scientist saying his name briefly. The vision ends and he returns to the Nomicon feeling a bit exhausted.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world." Randy said while he scratches his head, "Howard, I think it's okay for you to go over there. He's not threatening the world with robots or a doomsday device. He...he's guilty and..."

He gives out a humorless laugh.

"I'm dead. Honkin' weird day..."

Howard sigh's nervously as he steps inside Viceroy's lab.

"Viceroy..." Howard began to say.

Viceroy literally jumps up and screams for a second before calming down, realizing it's just a little kid, _Wait._ What is this kid doing here? And why does have a book in his hands? He looked at the child and noticed that he had seen him before, _Oh that's right!_ He and Mcfist had kidnapped the child before when he said he knew who the Ninja was, how can he forget? _But, what was he doing here?_

"Oh...Oh...Wow... It's you... Wait, what are you doing here?" Viceroy asked the child.

Howard holds up the NinjaNomicon, "Uh... Well... How do I explain? well... The ninja is in this book and-"

He stops when he sees Viceroy giving him a confused look.

"You finish up explaining Ninja."

Suddenly, The Nomicon glows and hisses slightly. Viceroy flinches, feeling the pure anger and desperation coming from the book. Howard raises an eyebrow. Somewhere in the pages, Randy facepalms.

"Nomicon, you gotta play nice right now."

The book sends an angry-looking dragon to him, wrapping around Randy's spirit protectively.

"Hey, you said you would let me go! C'mon, Viceroy's not gonna harm anyone right now! Look, he's more afraid of you than you are of him and you're a book! Just let me talk to him!" Randy yelled at the book getting frustrated with the over-protective book.

Paper dragon settles for hovering over him instead.

"Thanks."

"Did you guys get any of that?" Randy asked the two.

Howard and Viceroy nodded.

"I'm just gonna assume you did."

"Viceroy," Randy began to explain, "the Nomicon trapped my spirit in here when my body died."

The Nomicon glows red.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you properly!"

Both Howard and Viceroy share puzzled looks at one another.

"Right," Randy began to explain again after he was interrupted, "so this is the NinjaNomicon, holder of all knowledge of the previous ninjas. Every four years, it picks a new ninja to protect Norrisville from the Sorcerer and trains them. There's the abridged version 'cause we really don't have a lot of time here. Long story short, I need to get back into my body and stop the Sorcerer from plunging the world into chaos. The only problem is that I have no clue how to do it!"

In response to his last sentence Randy's scenery changes to a building in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I- "Randy began to ask but then stopped himself when he began to recognize the place. "Wait, this is the place with the healing spell. The one that-Nomicon, you are a genius! I think I just found a way to bring my body back to life!

But then there is one problem.

His smile begins to fade.

"...and I need the suit to do it." He said sarcastically, "Thanks for the help Nomicon..."


	7. Chapter 7

I had a good time rping this with Sorida.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Credit goes to Sorida and myself. :3

* * *

Uh... You sure you need the suit for this? Isn't there an exception?" Howard said as he glanced back and forth nervously in the lab.

In response to Howard's question, A Giant glowing highlighter "NO" appears in front of Randy.

Randy pouts in disappointment, "Apparently not! I just have to heal my body, that's it! How did it work with Driscoll? The spell didn't heal actually heal him, just brought him back from the dead. That's what my body needs, but how can I do that when I'm trapped in here without the suit? Got any words of wisdom for me Nomicon?"

"Bro?!" Howard shouted at the book while glancing back and forth between Viceroy and himself, "Were waiting here!"

Everybody falls to the ground when the building starts to shake again for the third time, but this time it was more violent than usual. The Nomicon world jolts from the explosion. Randy loses his balance, but quickly steadies himself again.

"I would but the Nomicon decided that now's a good time to leave me completely clueless!."

The Nomicon took offense to that, Viceroy and Howard senses the Nomicon glow as a growl escapes from its bindings.

Randy sighed at the Nomicon, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! You didn't have to set a demon bird on me!"

The said bird circles above his head. Its black and red tail feathers are reminiscent of the suit, Randy looked at the with fascination, he wondered why the bird was here he thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute..." Randy said thinking his eyes widen when it finally came to him, "a Tengu bird!"

The Bird nods and begins to fly away, Randy runs after the bird as fast as he can wanting to know where the bird is leading him to.

"Hey, come back here! How long is this going to take? Norrisville doesn't have a lot of time!"

Randy stops for a second and slaps his forehead in frustration, "And I still have to memorize all the instructions for the Art of Healing. Ugh, there's gotta be some way to make this faster without causing another Driscoll mishap!"

"Tengu bird?" Viceroy heard every bit of the converstation, "You mean the demon bird?"

Unlike most of his enemies, Viceroy actually took the time to research about the Ninja, What better way to know your enemies is to study them right?

As Randy runs faster as the forest gives way to a field of tall grass.

"C'mon, can't you just transport me there? That would be ten times easier and faster!"

The bird gives him an indignant squawk and flies faster, forcing Randy to catch up.

"That was cold Nomicon, really wonk."

The Tengu lands on a thin branch. Randy stops himself before he can crash into the ancient tree. Tendrils of golden energy glow over the area.

"I remember this place." Randy said as he looked around the area, he recognized the place almost immediately, "You brought me here after the whole Mexican Death Bear incident. But...why'd you bring me here?"

As a response to Randy's question a message appears on the trunk, The words are highlighted in green and roots is circled with multiple arrows pointing to it.

**"A ninja always returns to his roots."**

The Tengu glides down from the branch and lands at Randy's feet.

Randy looks down at the bird, "Okay, you brought me to a tree just so I could get a riddle? _A ninja always returns to his roots",_ what the juice is that supposed to mean?"

Tengu eye rolls and pecks at the ground. A wisp of golden light enters the hole made from its beak. The light reappears seconds later and travels from the trunk of the tree up to its branches. It spreads over the tree and joins the rest of the arching energy swirls.

"Trees...trees have roots! This is the ancestry of past ninjas, the roots of the ninja!" Randy exclaimed now getting what the bird is trying to say, he looks at it," Oh, now I see it! Viceroy said you were a demon bird and you are the root of the suit. I've been in the Nomicon before with the suit when I wasn't physically wearing it. That means there's gotta be a mask around here somewhere!"

A crack appears in the ground between the Tengu and Randy. He takes a step backwards as the gap widens and tree roots shift. They create a short path leading to the very base of the tree where a small wooden box lies. With a crow of encouragement from the ancient bird, Randy walks towards the case. Opening it, he finds the rit version of the ninja mask. The red accents glow as he picks it up.

"So you do have a spare! I take back every wonk thing I said about you Nomicon. "

In response, the bird flies away. It knows him too well now. He smiles and puts the mask on. He feels the familiar sensation of the suit wrapping his body in a secure embrace. Right now, it feels desperate to hold him again, to make sure that he is actually there and won't be disappearing any time soon. Before he can leave, the Nomicon repeats its previous message.

**"To come out of a desperate situation and make a complete return in one sudden burst."**

**"You can't do anything without risking something."**

"Got it Nomicon."

He slouches a bit and lets out a groan, " I'm gonna have to ninja sprint back to the building, aren't I?"

In response, The tengu bird shrugged.

**"You can't do anything without risking something" **stays suspended in the air.

After not hearing from Randy for a couple of minutes, Howard begins to worry, He sighs impatiently and shakes the book.

"Nomicon! LET RANDY GO ALREADY! We're going to die if you keep on taking your sweet time, Sweet time we don't have. Cunningham?! You there?"

Nomicon glows angrily again. Honestly, humans can be so ignorant. This is a delicate process, reanimating a body AND returning its soul without shattering either of them. It will take concentration, energy (from both the Nomicon and its student) and time. They don't have the last one.

"Yeah Howard, I'm here." Randy answers to his worried friend, "I got the suit back and-whoa NINJA STOP!"

He screeches to halt in front of forbidden section. The doors are wide open and Randy enters without a second thought.*_ Invisibility, Mind Reading, Pyro-kinesis-hey, that sounds like fun!_

He smacks his head.

"Focus! Okay, here it is: the Art of Healing."

A scroll tumbles out of the lantern. There are easily over one hundred steps on the parchment, all of them necessary for what he's about to do.

"There's no way I can read this much in less than two minutes. Howard, how much time are we looking at?"

"Well Ninja, I'm saying about-"

Howard becomes silent when he sees Mcfist, He and Viceroy start backing up against the wall, Viceroy looks up at Mcfist and his eyes widen in fear.

"Sir, what happened to you?" Viceroy asked showing signs of fear as well.

Mcfist eyes turn dark green, his good arm is engulfed with green flames, he has a nasty smirk on his face clearly under the influence of the Sorcerer.

"Ninja help us."


	8. Chapter 8

Credits goes to Sorida and myself.

Enjoy! :la:

This chapter will be a short one, sorry.

* * *

Randy looks up from scroll were the lantern sways.

"Howard, what's going on out there? Howard?!" Randy called out to him but no response from Howard gets him even more worried for his friend.

He goes back to quickly reading the scroll, He doesn't notice as streams of golden light enter the building.

"I'm not even halfway done and they need help out there. There's gotta be something you can do Nomicon, anything to speed this up a little. I'm not trying to take a shortcut; I just need to save my best friend."

One beam of energy appears in front of him and taps his forehead. His pupils shrink as his mind takes in the information from the Nomicon. The book is kind of downloading the steps into his brain for a one time use. He is also "told" how to resurrect his body. Even when the Nomicon is finished, its energy stays connected to his forehead.*

Randy holds head and groans, "Okay, too much information...but thanks. Howard, can you hear me?"

"Ninja?! WHERE ARE YOU?!-AH!"

McFist throws fire directly at them, the both of them ducked under the table, Howard is shaking badly fearing that his friend my might not make it back in time, or worse he could be dead before Randy can even make it back.

"Cunningham! We need you now!" Howard panicked.

Viceroy looked around and noticed that The Ninja's body isn't with them, his eyes widened and immediately get out from his hiding spot and pulls the Ninja down to the ground, He drags the body under the table.

"We might as well make a break for it!" Viceroy said.

"We have to wait for the Ninja to come back!"

"Wait for him or be sitting ducks? Which one would you choose...?" Viceroy asked him, "We'll be fried if we stay here!"

"Okay, okay!" Randy said interrupting the both of them, "Listen, Howard. You've gotta hold the Nomicon over my body. When I tell you to, open it!"

He takes a deep breath, "Right, so wave my hands like this..."

The Ninja goes through the movements of the spell. Meanwhile, the Nomicon shares its power and encases Randy with its energy. They must work as one to accomplish this task. The light gathers around the swaying figure, helping him gain momentum and perform the spell quickly. Both know that they will be left severely weakened as a high level of magic is needed for the procedure, Moments before Randy performs the final part.

"OPEN IT!" Randy ordered his friend.

At Randy's command, Howard opens the book over his body, he hope this would work or they would both be toast.

A red beam of light surrounded by golden streams bursts from his hands as he claps them together, simultaneously, he feels his spirit being pulled back into his body. The Nomicon's presence is lessening. All Randy can do is hope it worked.

R-Randy? Are you alive again?

A loud bang is heard; Mcfist tosses the table and looms over Howard and Viceroy, His fist engulfed in fire.

McFist laughs, "Nowhere to run now, Eh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Credits goes to Sorida and myself.

Enjoy! :la:

* * *

McFist descends towards Howard, Viceroy and the Ninja. Howard and Viceroy clench their eyes shut as Randy's snap open and gasps loudly.

Randy quickly rose to his knees, "NINJA BLOCK!"

He raises an arm and deflects the flaming fist.

"Are you guys alright? Sorry, I-whoa..."

Randy sways. He tries to catch his breath and fight back the vertigo he's feeling. His entire body aches and there's a sharp pain coming from the stab wound in his stomach. A wave of exhaustion tumbles through him, but he knows he can't give into it. The Sorcerer is coming and then there's McFist.

Randy mumbles to himself as he tries to stand up, "The Nomicon...told me this would happen...that the spell...wouldn't heal my body, but it would...return life...at a price. But I need to fight."

Mcfist stood there and witnessed Randy's resurrection, he was shocked. How in the world did he come back to life? What sorcery is this? Something must have bring the Ninja back to life, but he wasn't going to stand there and find out.

"You're alive? How is that possible?!"

He grabs the Ninja at his moment of weakness and throws him against the wall.

Randy groans in pain, "Really wonk, Mcfist."

His vision begins to blur from the impact with the wall. A fuzzy-looking McFist stomps towards him as Howard and Viceroy try to sneak out through the door.

"Ninja!" Howard said clearly getting worried about his friend.

"Howard, you've gotta get the Nomicon out of here! It's really weak right now and you need to protect it. See if you can find out something about the Sorcerer!"

He takes out his katana and whispers to himself, "I'll try to stop McFist, and I don't think the Nomicon has the energy to help out."

A yellow highlighted "HEY!" flashes across Randy's eyes. Randy smiles under the mask.

"Let's do this."

Viceroy grabbed Howard by the arm and race towards the door so they wouldnt be caught in battle between the two.

"Let the Ninja do his job!" Viceroy said as he left his lab.

Howard nods and holds the Nomicon close to his chest before leaving the room, he looks back one more time and smiles, "DONT DIE NINJA!"

Mcfist grabs him again and wraps his metal arm around Randy's neck and tightens his grip.

Randy rasps through lack of air, "Ninja cut!"

The blade clangs against McFist's robot arm but does no damage; the edges of vision begin to go black.

_"No, NO! I am NOT dying again! Plan B"..._

Randy uses his free hand to rummage around in the belt's pockets. His fingers grasp a small orb.

"Ninja Flash!" he shouted with his last bits of air.

McFist is blinded and reflexively releases the Ninja. Randy gasps, drawing in deep breaths of air. He bites back a groan and grips the katana with both hands. He and McFist glare at each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Mcfist charges at him, green fire emerges on his good hand again and throws it at the Ninja, he is quite determined to kill the Ninja now, when he recieved his award his guilt was replaced with anger, he was now more than happy to kill the Ninja off now, Though deep down he was sort of fighting it. He stops for a few seconds, and starts to fidget; it looks like he is trying to fight for control, but then his eyes turn green again and his metal fist connected to the Ninja's stomach, where his wound is.

Randy's eyes widen as the punch knocks the air out of his lungs. He collides painfully with the wall and pure agony resonates from his still healing wound. Miraculously, he manages to hold onto the sword.

Randy mumbles to himself, "This is getting me nowhere."

He looks back at McFist and sees his hesitation.

"I know he's in there somewhere. McFist isn't pure evil. So how do I get him back?"

A black ink arrow points to a specific part of the robotic arm: the brain.

Mcfist starts to fidget more, his eyes twitching violently, He grabs the Ninja by the arm and burns him, then he proceeds to throw him away from him as far from him as possible.

"Ugh, N-No... Stop... " Mcfist said as held his head trying to regain control.

Randy shakes head and sluggishly rises to his feet, " I got one shot at this."

He takes a deep breath.

"Ninja sprint!"

Randy runs towards McFist. The man is still holding his head trying to fight off the Sorcerer.

"Ninja flip!"

he jumps over McFist where the robotic arm is in front of him, Randy stabs through the glass dome and the brain, he flinches.

"Shnasty!"

It took a moment for him to process that his arm was cut off, he looks down and his eyes widen, His eyes faded back into his regular color. He looks over to the Ninja.

"You cut off my hand?! GAH! That was my favorite hand!"

Randy clucthes the arm Mcfist burnt, "Well, you kinda burned mine. Besides, Viceroy can probably make you another."

Randy head snaps up.

"Viceroy! Howard! I've gotta find them. Maybe Howard found something in the Nomicon...if the Nomicon let him in."

"Come on Nomicon!"

Howard had tried to open the book with no suscess, no matter what the book won't open up to strangers only to his apprentice that he trusts the most.

"Here, hand it over." Randy said as he goes to Howard.

Howard gives him the book.

"I know, Howard's not the Ninja but I could have used the backup. You doing ok?" Randy asked.

Nomicon glows a faint red, much duller than the previous times.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Don't worry, it's all going to be over soon."

Mcfist looks at Randy with an odd look with a mixture of confusion.

"How in the world is he talking to a book?!"

"Hey, it's not just any book!"

Randy looks at the Nomicon and talks in a whisper so only the nomicon can hear, " Now, what can you tell me about the Sorcerer?"

"I think its best if you go Nomicon on safer grounds, don't you agree Ninja?" Viceroy suggested, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"He can't go Nomicon now!" Mcfist said as he is turning red in the face.

"That's keyword for using the book." Howard said.

Mcfist looks around to survey the damage the building has inflected, he sighs the state of it, The building looks like a wreck. Years of hardwork to build up Mcfist industries now gone down the drain.

Howard grabs Randy and races down the stairs, " You can go in the Nomicon right after we go outside- "

Howard pauses to see the clouds black and the sky is forming, laughter is heard most likely the Sorcrer, Howard gulped, Viceroy and Mcfist both looked up, their mouths hung open.

"Cunningham, you sure you want to do this? What if I lose you again?"

* * *

OOOOO~ I'm almost done, Almost, You should have seen the grammar mistakes I made during the rp I had with one of my good Rpers for example:

Fish instead Fist

Poses instead of Pauses

and theres more, but I am too tired to list them all.

I hate it when I make fatal mistakes like that.


	10. Chapter 10

I am slowly getting into a writers block, sadly. XD

I had to put Heidi in here. Just had to.

* * *

"Alright, be back in a sec, I'm going in the Nomicon-"

Before Randy could even open the book, they see a female figure coming towards them, they couldn't make it out at first but as she came closer they recognized her, tall, orange hair, dark blue eyes and very pretty.

_It was Heidi._

"Howard!"

Howard groaned, he had forgotten about his sister up till now, Heidi rushed towards Howard and hugged him tightly, Howard slowly returned her hug feeling weirded out.

"I was so worried about you; you didn't come home after you went to look for Andy-"

"Randy." He corrected her.

"Right, sorry then I went out to look for you-" She stops to see the Ninja or Randy in disguise, Randy turned to her and looked a Heidi wondering what he should say to her, the both of them stared at each other awkwardly.

"Randy?" Heidi said breaking the silence and finally remembering his name, "Are you in there?"

Randy's eyes widened and his head quickly spun over to Howard, He glared daggers at his best friend.

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out..." Howard shrugged.

"That is wonk, Howard."

"We don't have much time here-" Viceroy reminded them, but much to his frustration he was completely ignored.

"Listen Heidi," Randy began, "It's dangerous out here and I don't want you to get hurt."

Heidi looked at the Ninja and nodded, "Alright Ninja, But can I do one thing?"

"What?"

Heidi goes over to Randy and pulls up his mask just a tiny bit, she makes sure his lips are visible she kisses his lips happily and quickly parts from him. She blushes a little, Randy's face also turns red.

That is Shnasty!" Howard said with a disgusted look on his face.

Randy pulls his mask down quickly trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, "A-Alright, time for you to go... "

"Alright"

Before she went her separate way, she looked at Howard and gave him a worried look.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Uh-huh..." Howard said back to her, clearly not over the fact his best friend and his sister kissed one another.

She head towards the direction to her house without looking back.

"Well that was a total waste of time..." Mcfist said finally, "Now, are you going in that book or what?!"

"Oh? Did I keep you waiting? I'm so sorry!" Randy said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Get on with it!"

Randy rolled his eyes and tried to open the book, The Nomicon glowed faintly, but otherwise it did not open for him. It was too weak from re-animating Randy back to life, it needed more time, it needed to conserve energy.

"Nomicon?" Randy asked clearly worried.

"What happened?" Howard asked.

"It's not opening; I guess it's too weak at the moment for it to do anything."

"What do you mean "Too weak?!" you need to do something we don't have all day!" Mcfist snapped, "Honestly, What kind of Ninja are you?!"

"The Ninja that pwned you every day except for Wednesdays?"

"He has a good point, sir-" Viceroy added.

"Enough!"

The Ninjanomicon lit up a little, meaning it was regaining some strength back.

"Nomicon?" Randy looked at the book, "You sure want to do this?"

The Nomicon lit up more meaning that was a yes.

"Alright, Be right back guys."

The Nomicon opened for him and sucked Randy's soul into the book once more, Randy's body slumped to the ground once more, The three of them just stood there silently, watching him.

"So thats what it does." Mcfist said finally.

A couple of growling sounds are heard not too far from where the three of them are yet, mostly likely the people who have been turned into monsters by the Sorcerer. The three looked at eatch other, Mcfist picks up Randy and takes off. Viceroy and Howard immediately follow behind him. Howard couldn't help but feel worried about his sister now, he allowed the Ninja to send Heidi home all by herself, but she couldn't have come with them because it was far too dangerous. He hoped that his sister returned home safetly and possibly made up an excuse for him to his parents.

"May I ask where are we going?" Viceroy asked.

"My house." Mcfist replied.

* * *

Welp it's 2 am here, I'll fix the errors in the morning -leyawn-

Anyways, yeah, Writers block I'll try to get myself out of it.

I might make more fics just so I can get my motivation up.


	11. Chapter 11

Credit goes Sorida and Myself.

More will be updated soon. :3

Also I am going on Vacation so I may or may not update tomorrow.

* * *

Randy feels his spirit being tugged out of his body. He's sent flying through the book, almost faster than usual. The Nomicon's in a hurry and he can feel the exhaustion radiating from the pages. He comes to a halt in a completely black room, the red Norisu 9 insignia on the floor. White letters begin to form words, surprisingly unmarked by the previous Ninjas.

**"Good cannot exist without evil. Evil cannot exist without good."**

A yin and yang appear.

**"They forever collide and are eternally at war."**

Streaks of black and white energy crash into one another repeatedly.

**"The Sorcerer tries to prevent the cycle and destroy the balance."**

A cut out of the Sorcerer spreading his stank is shown, A green orbs float around the Sorcerer, but the Ninja jumps in and destroys them with the katana, Randy nods at the Nomicon, he understood half of what the Nomicon is trying to tell him.

"I think I get it...maybe? What's "repetition" supposed to mean?"

He never gets an answer as the Nomicon ejects him from its pages. His time is up. He comes to with a huge gasp, his exit far less gentle than any other time. Howard stands over him with a worried expression.

Randy opened his eyes, everything was around him was blurry. He squints his eyes to see Howard hovering over him, Howard waves his hand over his friend to which Randy smacked his hand away. Randy begins to realize that he is in Mcfist Mansion, he was lying on a nice comfy couch, and Howard is sitting next to him. He gives him a worried look; Mcfist and Viceroy are gone for the time being.

"Bro? Cunningham? You there? It's been a few minutes. Are you okay? The Nomicon say anything helpful? At all?"

"It said something about repetition being a weakness," Randy started to explain," but I don't really understand what it wants me to do. So...why am I in Mcfist Mansion?"

"Well we heard howling, most likely the people who got stanked by the Sorcerer. So we had to leave and quick, Howard said as helps Randy up." and Viceroy helped you out with your wound, he fixed it. Yeah, you were gone for quite some time, it's been two hours."

Randy looked at him shocked as he clutches his head, "Two hours?! This day has been so wonk!"

From outside Mcfist Mansion they hear screams and roars emerging from the streets.

"There's so much stank..."

He groans and tries to stand up, "I need to fix this."

"No, You're still weak, and I don't need you dead again, Do you need anything Bro? Food?"

Mcfist and Viceroy emerge from the basement with grim look on their faces.

"You're up." Mcfist said obviously.

"We can see that, sir."

"Did the book tell you anything?" Mcfist asked.

"The Book told the Ninja about "Repetition being a weakness..." Howard answered for his friend.

"Maybe" Viceroy began to suggest, "I think the book doesn't want you to make the same mistake."

Randy scracthes his head in confusion," But there's gotta be more than that. I asked for the Sorcerer's weakness, not mine! What else could repetition mean?!"

"Ninja" Mcfist began, "Almost half of the people have been-w_ell they're gone._

Randy stiffened when here heard about the citizens of Norrisville, well half of them. It was the Ninja's responsiblity to protect them from harm and he had failed them. Sooner or later everybody will be stanked.


	12. Chapter 12

Credit goes Sorida and myself.

OOOOOO~ Shit is going down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOH~

Now I gotta fix something in the previous chapter.

* * *

But then it hit Howard, it hit Howard hard; he had sent Heidi by herself. At first he thought nothing of it, he had thought that Heidi would have gotten home safe and sound, but now that Mcfist confirmed that almost half of the people in Norrisville got stanked it is most likely that Heidi got stanked too or worse, she is being attacked.

"I sent her out there! I mean I sent her out there alone! I have to go!" Howard panicked.

He gets up and heads out, but he didn't make it far as Mcfist grabbed him by the arm tightly and pulls him back.

"No!" Mcfist shouted at Howard, "Are you stupid?! You will **NOT** go out there again!"

"But, my sister..." he protested.

"If you show emotion, you will be stanked!" Viceroy said, "Calm down this instant!"

"I'll go look for her." Randy said.

he tries to stand up, but Viceroy pushes him down again.

"What the juice? I can't wait around any longer! People are going to die!"

Suddenly, the power goes out. The room is cast in a deep red hue from emergency lights scattered throughout the building. Viceroy's generator can be heard whirring below their feet. Maniacal laughter fills the air.

**"Norisu, you cannot hide from me! After 800 years, I have finally escaped from my prison and am free to spread chaos! Now, I've a deal to make with you."**

"Whatever it is! Don't do it!" Howard cried out.

**"Appear before me at the high school by sunset for our last battle. If you are even a minute late, I will kill the girl known as Heidi Wienerman-"**

"It's Weinerman you creep! Can't you spell? Ugh!" Heidi interrupted.

**"She is rather whiny. I will have no qualms ending her existence. So Norisu, what will it be? Will you save yourself the trouble or rescue the troublesome girl? I'll be waiting for your answer."**

Thunder crashes and lightning flashes across the sky, the screams of Norrisville resonate in Randy's ears. A downpour begins, only adding to the cacophony of misery and anguish.

Randy raises an eyebrow,"Wait, how can I tell if it's sunset or not if clouds are blocking the sky?!"

Mcfist shrugged, "Beats me."

"He's got Heidi..." Howard mumbled to himself, he distances himself from the group.

"Well," Viceroy said as he checks his watch, "the sun usually sets in about...An hour..."

"This is so wonk! I've got to go fight him." Randy said clearly frustrated, "but I still don't know his weakness! How's repetition supposed to help me?"

He sees the Nomicon glow.

"...You want to come with me?" Randy asked the Nomicon.

The Nomicon glows again in response to Randy's question.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"The Sorcerer messed up in his past; He must have," Viceroy suggested, "maybe you missed something the Nomicon told you."

Howard tries everything to calm himself down, but he can't, slowly but surely he is becoming paranoid, and can't help feel scared for his sister, sure she can be annoying, but that was his sister. Suddenly, He feels something weird under his mittens. He takes a quick peek and his eyes widen, His hands were becoming sharp, he was getting claws, he is slowly getting stanked! He starts to pale a little and puts back on his mitten and says nothing.

Mcfist looks over at the boy and raises an eyebrow.

"You okay kid?" Mcfist asked.

Howard nods.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh hai there. XD

I thought there should be a Randy and Howard moment. (in a friendship way.)

ENJOY!

* * *

Howard excused himself and ran off, he went into the bathroom and sighed. He pulled off his glove once more and stared at it. He didn't want to tell Randy anything, what if they had to kill him? He had nothing valuable on him that can save him if he did get stanked. But, for some reason he was slowly getting stanked. Normally people would have transformed quickly. But Howard was a different story, he thought it about for a moment, he realized he had somewhat control of his emotions. But that would soon change.

He took a look in the mirror and gasped, his eyes weren't brown anymore! They were turning yellow; he backed away from the mirror frightened.

"No, No. I can't turn into one of them! This is so wonk!" Howard said.

What if the Ninja won't succeed on killing the Sorcerer? He would be a monster forever. His sister Heidi would be killed. He begins to panic again, if this happened, Randy would be dead too, He would be alone. He would lose Randy again. He stared at his claws again, now they were getting sharper. He is letting his emotions get to him. He takes a deep breath, how is going to go out there? Maybe it's best if he told Randy-

Someone is knocking on the door, Howard quickly put on his mittens and opened the door.

"Yes?"

Howard covered his mouth, his voice was changing. _Aw man this is really wonk_

"Howard? Are you okay?" Randy asked.

Randy is standing in front of him, giving him a concerned look. He is unmasked for now, Randy looked worned out more than he ever was, he looks pale and has dark circles over his eyes due to lack of sleep.

"I can ask the same thing for you Cunningham."

"Howard," Randy touched his friends shoulders, "I know you are upset, you can talk to me bro..."

Howard gulped, "Well, Cunningham. There's something I need to show you."

Howard took off his gloves, Randy stood there for a moment and his eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You...You got stanked?! WHEN?! HOW?!" Randy shouted at his friend.

"I don't know!" Howard answered back to him, "I don't know when! I just-I'm sorry Randy! I panicked okay?!"

"Howard...Calm down...Please..."

"I should have told you Cunningham!"

"It's okay Howard, we can fix this..." Randy said as he goes towards his friend.

Howard clutched his head, "I shouldn't have hid it from you! I panicked!'

"Howard... I'm going ask you to calm down, okay? You're going to get stanked faster, If you don't calm down... We'll figure something out..."

Howard takes a few deep breaths before finally calming down, he looks at Randy and gives him a quick bro hug.

"Thanks bro, I almost went crazy..."

"Welcome Howard."

Randy puts on his mask again, the bindings wrapped around Randy's body and he became the Ninja again.

"Come on bro, It's almost time."

Howard grabbed his friends arm.

"Don't die on me Ninja."

Randy nods, " I won't die again and Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"I will bring your sister back in one piece, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Credit Goes to Sorida and I. XD

OOOOOH I can smell a battle coming up.

* * *

The torrential downpour shrank to a mild rainstorm. Swirling clouds centered on the horizon, directly over where the high school stands. The Ninja is holding onto a vertical bar on the outside of McFist industries, as if watching the sky for a sign. His feet push against the building as his arm keeps him steady, a balance achieved through push and pull. Viceroy pokes his head out of the open window behind him.

"You know, you really shouldn't be up there."

Randy doesn't turn to face Viceroy, but lowers his head, "I know...it's just a good place to think."

Viceroy nods despite knowing he can't be seen. Then again, the Ninja might have eyes in the back of his head..

"It's time." Viceroy said.

Silence hangs between the two as rain continues its assault on the roofs below. The Ninja gazes down to the streets, making out the silhouettes of the stanked and the helpless. His grip tightens on the bar and he clenches his eyes closed.

"Viceroy...can you promise me something?"

"I guess? What is it Ninja?"

"If I don't make it out of this, tell Howard I'm sorry." He pauses for a moment, "And that he can have my grave punchers games."

Viceroy cracks a smile, " Deal."

He walks away into the building and mutters to himself, "Teenagers."

Randy "Ninja flips" himself back through the window and lands solidly on the carpeted floor."

_"I wonder why McFist's mansion had a bar near a window.." _Randy thought, _"Maybe its for the robot apes."_

He glances out the window again as the rain slows to a drizzle. His time is up. No more stalling. With a deep breath, he strengthens his resolve. The Nomicon glows. It's hidden deep within the belt pocket of the suit.

"I'm ready."

He walks away from the room and joins the others. The window is left open. He'll close it when he gets back.

"Ninja!" Howard rushes out Mcfist Mansion, "LET ME COME WITH YOU!"

Viceroy grabs him and pulls Howard inside. " NO ITS TOO DANGEROUS! Besides you'll get in his way."

"Ninja" Howard sniffed a bit clearly he was crying, "Be careful."

Randy nods," I will be."

he pulls out a small black and red orb from his pocket. With one last glance at his best friend, he shouts.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Randy appears in front of the high school in a burst of red smoke. The rain has completely stopped now, wind whipping through the area. His eyes dart around the perimeter for Heidi and the Sorcerer. Straightening from his previously crouched position, he stands tall and shouts.

"I'm here Sorcerer." he draws his katana, "Now let Heidi go."

He is answered by maniacal laughter as green fog creeps in from the shadows. His grip tightens on his weapon.

"Seriously, Fog? How cliché can you get?"

The Sorcerer emerges from the shadows behind the Ninja,** "It would do you well to respect your elders."**

A deranged smile curls on his lips.

**"Ah Norisu, how have these past 800 years treated you? Lost a step or two, no?"**

Randy spins to face the Sorcerer, sword drawn defensively, "Where's Heidi?"

**"The brat? Oh, she's around here somewhere."**

"Hey, I can hear everything you're saying!" Heidi yelled at the Sorcerer.

Looking to his left, Randy sees Heidi tied to a tree, Heidi notices the Ninja looking at her and smiles.

"You did come to save me! Now, are you really and-"

"Yes, I, the Ninja, am here to save you!" Randy interrupted.

**"Just as conceited as ever. No matter, this will all be over soon enough."** The Sorcerer said impatiently.

Green magic surrounds his pointed fingers and flows around him. Randy watches as he creates a gleaming black sword. The green orbs around the Sorcerer's waist rise and float over the enemies.

The Sorcerer smirks, **"Do not disappoint me Ninja. Give me your best."**


	15. Chapter 15

So yeah, short fic for you.

Not in my best mood today, ah well.

Plus, I am currently writing a fic, but I am hesitant on posting it. ;A;

Plus you get a short battle for now. B3

Credit goes to sorida and me.

* * *

-Meanwhile~-

_No, No. Stop stop!_

Howard was transforming faster, before he knew it his other hand contained claws, Howard began to howl just like the people who got stanked earlier, he covered his mouth when he saw Viceroy backing up in fear.

"Uh, Sir..."He called out to Mcfist, "we have a problem."

Mcfist grumbled and went out to see Howard who was glaring at them, his mouth hung open and he let saliva drool out of his mouth.

"Oh that is nasty," Viceroy said observing Howard.

"What are we going to do Viceroy? He is looking at us like if we were prey."

"Let's just back up slowly and hide in the house." Viceroy suggested.

"Good idea."

The two of them ran towards the house with Howard tailing them behind, they hid behind the couch to which Howard found them easily. He growled at them loudly.

Viceroy screamed like a girl.

"Viceroy! SHUT UP!"

Mcfist grabbed a Lamp and hit Howard in the head with it, it angered him more.

"Now look what you did!"

Howard swiped his claws at them, the both of them ducked and proceeded to run upstairs. They close the door to Mcfist's room and stood quiet. They can hear Howard sniffing around for them.

"What are we going to do?" Viceroy asked.

"We get out of here!"

"And leave him behind?"

"YES! DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?!" Mcfist shouted.

Howard banged on the door when he heard Mcfist shout, Howard broke down the door and he howled louder than before; Viceroy glared at his boss.

"Good job sir. Were done for."

* * *

Randy takes a deep breath, "Let's do this."

He rushes over to the Sorcerer.

"Ninja sprint!"

He swings his Katana at the Sorcerer, Intending to make a direct hit; The Sorcerer blocks the incoming blow with his sword.

"**Oh Norisu, still shouting out your attacks as always,"** The Sorcerer said clearly not impressed, **"Haven't you learned by now?"**

The Sorcerer disappears in a puff of green energy.

"What the juice?!" Randy looked around for the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer appears behind him. He whacks the Ninja with the flat of his blade. Randy is sent tumbling, landing on his stomach wound. He gasps as pain flares through his body. He can't help but feel pathetic, it's obvious the Sorcerer is toying with him.

The Sorcerer leers down at the Ninja, **"It makes you such an easy target."**

He raises his sword, intending to stab the Ninja.

**"This is far too easy..."**


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for a really short chapter, again I'm not in a good mood.

I'm rather tired, personal stuffs is coming through and stuffs. I'll fix the errors I made in this chapter in the morning.

Credit goes to Sorida.

I gotta work On Secret Santa.

*Lepassesoutfromfatigue*

Oh and 53 reviews? wow guys. XD Thank you! It makes me feel happy that you like this story...:3 After this story I will be doing two Au's. Why? BECAUSE ITS FUN.

* * *

Randy gasps in pain, he struggles to stand up. But finally manages to gain control of himself, he holds the Katana tightly in his hands.

"Wooooonk..."

He rolls out the way before the Sorcerer can stab him, he repeats his attack again by swinging his katana at the Sorcerer, The Sorcerer blocks it once again and smirks.

**"You will have to try harder than that."**

The Sorcerer strikes this time, only to be blocked by the Ninja's blade. Through slitted eyes, both continue a strange dance of blocking and dealing blows. Neither stumbles in their twisted waltz, moving periodically and almost rhythmically. Each knows that one wrong step could send them tumbling to the ground. Randy missteps, moving left when he should have moved right. He feels cold metal graze his left arm. He winces, but refuses to acknowledge the pain.

**"This battle may end sooner than I ever expected,"** The Sorcerer said unimpressed with the Ninja.

The Sorcerer suddenly lunges at the Ninja. Randy can barely keep up through the onslaught. He feels the Nomicon trying to help him but much like him it's tired. Maybe this was the price of too quickly; he is shoved onto the ground once again as the katana slides away from his grip. He hears Heidi gasp as the Sorcerer draws closer to his fallen prey. A glow emits from his belt and he searches for the source.

A glow emits from his belt and he searches for the source. He wraps his fingers around a smoke bomb. The Nomicon says he needs a distraction, a few seconds to recollect his thoughts. Before the Sorcerer can get any closer, he raises the small orb before throwing it towards the ground.

He nodded when The Nomicon told him he needed a distraction, "Smoke bomb!"

Red smoke filled the air, Randy coughed softly due to the red smoke.

Randy scrambles to get his sword, exhaustion sweeps over him immediately, his vision gets blurry but he shakes it off. His arm is shaking badly as he holds up his sword to defend himself.

Randy needed to think and fast; The Sorcerer kept on blocking his attacks no matter what he does. He had little time to ponder on what his next move shall be, he could see The Sorcerer going towards him, the red smoke was clearing up now. Randy gulped in fear, there's not much time left. No wait, there's no time at all. _Think Randy Think._

The Sorcerer is getting closer, he needed to find a way to beat him, there was no way he was going to repeat the same attack again, he refused to let Norrisville down.

He can't let his friend down.

"You can do it Ninja!" Heidi shouted to him.

Randy glanced at The Sorcerer; he noticed the floating green power orbs around the Sorcerer. It suddenly hit him. He finally found a solution:

_Circles = unbroken cycles = repetition._

Randy sprinted towards the Sorcerer; he had to destroy those orbs.


	17. Chapter 17

Where art thou my rper?

Ah well she's probably busy. :3

Anyways, Yep were almost done here. O-o

Credit goes Sorida.

* * *

"Ninja Slice!"

With his Katana he sliced the orbs in half and landed down on his feet, he looked back at the Sorcerer who was seething in rage, green stank ran wildly in the sky. People who were stanked by the Sorcerer by showing their despair are returning to normal.

**"Now you've done it."** The Sorcerer threatened, "**You will pay for that one, Norisu."**

"Bring it."

The Sorecer glared as he started to power up, green aurora formed around his body; his intent on killing the Ninja was now on an all-time high, he wanted this Nuisance gone, this poor excuse of a Ninja is ruining everything. He released his most power attack on the Ninja; all that energy that he had been conserving was released from his body making its way towards the Ninja.

Randy panicked; he had no way to defend himself. He braced for impact. It would be wonk if he died again.

But a bright red shield of energy surrounds him. The glow originates from within the belt pocket. It's the Nomicon.

Randy opened his eyes and surveyed his body for damage, there was none. He looked over at Nomicon who was glowing red now, It looks stronger.

"Did you protect me Nomicon?"

It glow red in response to his question.

"You are so Bruce Nomicon!"

"**What have you done!?"**

Randy focused his attention back on The Sorcerer who started to look weak, any moment now The Sorcerer can regain his strength, and Randy had to act fast. The Nomicon glowed even more.

Taking out the book, Randy is startled when it automatically opens in his hands. One command floods through his mind from the book: _show it to the Sorcerer._

Randy faced the Nomicon at the Sorcerer, as the pages face the Sorcerer, gold streams of energy latch onto him and suck him into the bindings. Suddenly, Randy's spirit is sucked in as well for one final duel.

* * *

Mcfist found a gun from his drawer and fired at Howard's arm; Howard yowled in pain and retreated.

"You're just getting him angrier!" Viceroy shouted at his boss.

"GOOD! The kid destroyed half of my house! Now he knows how I feel!"

The howl of pain continued for a second, but then silence. Viceroy and Mcfist looked at each other, they were afraid to check on Howard. Mcfist sighed and went out the bedroom to see if the stanked boy was at least okay. As it turns out, Howard returned back to normal, he laid on the floor face down. He groaned in pain due to his arm bleeding badly.

"Viceroy! Come out! He turned back to normal."

Mcfist raced towards Howard and checked his arm "Doesn't look that bad, you think you can fix it Viceroy?"

Viceroy emerged from Mcfist's room and took a look at Howards wound, he nodded.

"Yes. I need bandages and lots of them..."

Mcfist rushes to get a first aid kit, he comes back a few minutes later. Viceroy takes it and starts to bandage up Howard's wound.

"You think the Ninja was successful? Since the kid is back to normal." Viceroy asked.

Mcfist looks out the window, "I hope so."


	18. Chapter 18

So it's 2:11 am in the morning,

Must Finish, atleast some of it.

Credit goes to Sorida,

Finally an update!

* * *

Randy landed on his feet when he entered the Nomicon, he looked around and clutched onto his Katana tightly. Everything was quiet, a little too quiet. He frantically searched around for The Sorcerer. He began to panic.

Suddenly, a green fireball hit his back; The Ninja gave a yelp and fell backwards. _Oh sweet Ninja that hurts. _He could hear The Sorcerer laughing at him from behind, As soon as he got up, he was hit with another green fireball. He tumbled down to the ground, moaning in pain from being hit. He got up again; he wasn't giving up this easily.

**"Honestly Norisu, It's better if you stay down."** The Sorcerer said observing him, "**You may have caught me off guard, but I assure you it won't happen again."**

Randy got up again and pointed his Katana at him, "I won't back down, ever. I won't let the people Of Norrisville down again."

**"How touching."**

Randy's back was still in pain, but he shook it off. He rushed towards the Sorcerer; he dodged the fireballs that were being thrown at him. He managed to slice at the Sorcerer's waist, the Sorcerer hissed in pain. He grabbed The Ninja by the throat.

Green flames emitted from the Sorcerers hands, The Ninja's eyes widened in fear. The Sorcerer tightened his grip on The Ninja hoping he would suffocate to death.

"**Any last words?"**

Y-Yeah two," Randy wheezed, "NINJA SLICE!"

Randy swung his sword down and cut off the Sorcerers arm.

The Sorcerer yelled out in pain and dropped the Ninja, who fell to the ground. Randy sprinted towards the Sorcerer with full speed, the Sorcerer saw The Ninja going towards him and used his sword (with his other hand) to stab him in the chest.

Randy didn't react at first, he wasn't stabbed deeply, but it was still enough to cause him pain. Randy screamed loudly as he was dropped to the floor. The Sorcerer went towards him. Randy stood up, he wasn't going to back down.

**"This is getting tiresome, stay down. It will make things easier."**

"Ninja Air fist..." Randy said weakly.

Randy's hands glowed a light blue, The glowing fist slammed into The Sorcerer knocking him back, buying the Ninja some time.

"Nomicon...I need... You..."

A golden light appeared and went into Randy's wound, Randy felt a warm touch. He looked down.

The Nomicon healed his wound.

Randy sees the Sorcerer going towards him again, the Sorcerer's other hand was glowing green and surprisingly getting stronger by the minute. Randy had to end this and fast.

* * *

Howard woke up and looked around; he was in a room-well more like a guest room. He looked over to his arm that is now bandaged. He got up from his bed and stretched, he took a peek outside the window to see people groaning. He took a better look at them. They weren't stanked anymore! He rushed towards the mirror and looked at himself, he wasn't stanked anymore! He was human again, he sighed in relief.

He ran downstairs to see Viceroy and Mcfist staring out the window too, the both of them looked up to see Howard staring at them.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty, enjoyed your nap?" Viceroy asked him.

Howard just groaned at him in response.

"Where's the Ninja?" Howard finally asked.

The both of them stared at each other in silence; they don't know what to say to Howard. They don't even know where the Ninja is, or even the fact that he is even still alive; they both concluded that he was dead since he has yet to return...

"Uh, Hello? guys? I asked you a question."

"Kid, we don't know where he is," Mcfist began to answer his question, "Or even the fact that he is still alive."

"He has to be alive! I mean-Look!" Howard points to the window, "Everybody is back to normal!"

"Partially," Viceroy said, "The Sorcerer is still here. Not everything has been cleared up yet."

"How do you know that?!" Howard demanded.

"The sky is still...greenish... meaning the Sorcerer is still here."

Howard sighed; he can't wait here forever for his friend, what happened if he really was dead? What would happen if he can't be resurrected for the second time? But then something clicked in his head. He couldn't believe it, he forgot his own sister for a moment! Howard panicked again, he rushed towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Viceroy called out to him.

"To my find my sister!" Howard answered back, he rushed towards the Norrisville High School to begin his search, he looked around in the ruins for her until he found a figure tied to a tree, he rushed towards the figure.

"Heidi!" Howard shouted to her.

Heidi looked up to see Howard, and blinked. She looked pale and dark circles under her eyes; she was tied to that tree all night. Howard goes to her and unties her immediately. Heidi embraced her brother once more.

"Howard!" She lets go of him, "The Ninja..."

"What about him?! What happened?!"

She pointed towards the book, "He's in there."

"In the Nomicon?" Howard asked picking up the book, "Y-You sure?"

"I saw him go in there along with that green guy," Heidi explained as she puts her hands on her brother shoulders.

"The Sorcerer? In the book with Randy? It means they're still fighting in there," Howard said he looked at his sister, who looked like she was going to pass out any second now.

"What are we going to do?" She asked tired.

"I hate to say it," Howard said as he stared at the book,"But were going to have to wait for him to come back."

Heidi eyelids fell heavy; she is almost close to passing out.

"Heidi?"

"I'm tired..." Heidi said almost falling over.

Howard caught her, "Let's go to Mcfist's house."

"Mcfist's? Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Please," Howard scoffed, "The Ninja saved his butt, he is more than HAPPY to let us stay, now come on..."


	19. Chapter 19

Oh my, I think I have one more chapter to go before I am done.

Plus I would like to thank Sorida, If it wasn't for her. I would have been on Hiatus, No FO SRS I would have been. Now, If you need anything you let me know. :3

Now enjoy people.

Please excuse the rather shitty battle scene.

* * *

Randy moaned in pain, he just received another blow to his sides by The Sorcerer's sword, the Sorcerer may have one hand, but he is still strong. He can feel the Nomicon getting weaker by the second, Randy is bleeding from his wounds, he got up again and faced the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer gave him an unimpressive look towards the Ninja, his hands glowed with green fire,** "Honestly Ninja, this is getting old, stay down and accept your fate."**

"NO!"

Randy dashed towards the Sorcerer once more, he wasn't planning any attack; he wasn't thinking straight, who wouldn't if there were in a situation like this? Randy left a trail of blood on the floor, he swung the sword to which the Sorcerer easily blocked, and He grabbed the Ninja's arm and flips him over. The Sorcerer raised his sword up and plunged it to the ground, Randy moved out the way quickly with minutes to spare.

Randy slashes at the Sorcerer's head, The Sorcerer grabs the blade and swipes it away from him, he simply throws The Ninja away again without even trying, Randy hit the ground with a harsh thud, Randy tried to get up again but he is too weak to do so, his vision became blurry, he was all out of weapons. He just laid there as he thought about everything.

_"Is this it?_" He wondered.

He doesn't want to die; The Nomicon wouldn't revive him for a second time. That he knew, _what was he going to do? _Green flames surrounded Randy; The Sorcerer is slowly approaching him. He failed Howard, He failed Norrisville, and most importantly, He failed the Nomicon.

**"This is it Norisu,"** The Sorcerer laughed, **"It's over."**

_No it isn't over._

_He can't die; his best friend is waiting for him._

_How it wonk it would be if he never came home._

"Nomicon? I need you...Advice is necessary" Randy said weakly.

Red letters appears in front of him, Pink arrows pointed urgently to the advice.

_"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit"._

"You gave me that advice already!" Randy snapped, "I'm out of all weapons! I have nothing left! And my Katana is not having any effect!"

Why would the Nomicon give the same advice again? He didn't get it. He really didn't. The Sorcerer was getting closer, he can sense him. He was going to end him and take over Norrisville once again, he won't let that happen even if it killed him, He will protect Norrisville, He will protect his friend and he will protect the Nomicon. He promised himself that a long time ago.

_I can do this.._

_I CAN DO THIS..._

_I CAN HONKIN DO THIS!_

Randy's eyes turned red, the suit turned a bright red. His fist engulfed in flames, he got up and faced the Sorcerer, "_No, _You're over."

**"You made a wrong choice; you should have let me finished what I started-"**

Before the Sorcerer could even finish, Flames were thrown at him. The Sorcerer was taken aback; he countered attack by throwing his green flames. The two flames clashed and smoke hung in the air, when the smoke vanished. The Ninja was gone. The next thing The Sorcerer knew The Ninja's feet connected to his face, knocking him back a few steps, The Ninja vanished again. Flames hit the Sorcerer's back.

The Sorcerer hissed in pain.

He spun his head around to see that the Ninja had vanished again.

Now the Ninja was toying with him.

Randy throw more flames at The Sorcerer, the Sorcerer was knocked down to the ground. Now, The tables were turned. But knowing his enemy he got back up again, green flames fully covered the Sorcerer's hands. He threw the flames directly towards The Ninja; Randy moved out of the way in the last minute, he sprinted towards the Sorcerer.

"NINJA FIRE PUNCH!" He shouted.

He punched the Sorcerer hard in the face, knocking him back down, the Sorcerer did not move this time. Randy took a deep breath. There was silence for a moment, before a yellow glowing figure approaches him.

_"Well done Ninja,"_ The Nomicon began, _"You have done well."_

Randy blinked, "Nomicon?"

_"Yes,"_ The Nomicon continued, "_you have done well, this day has been interesting for you, But I am afraid that The Sorcerer has not been defeated yet..."_

_"_WHAT?!" Randy yelled at the Nomicon clearly frustrated that The Sorcerer hasn't been defeated, "THAT IS WONK! I THOUGHT I BEAT HIM! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM!"

_"No Ninja,"_ The Figure began, "_You simply knocked him out."_

"What am I going to do?" Randy asked.

The figure was silent for a moment before it began talking again,_ "I have a solution, though you may not like it..."_

"Tell me..."

_"You must destroy me..."_


	20. Chapter 20

Guess who finished?

I did. :3

I like to thank everybody for reading.

Credit goes to Sorida as well. 3

Now I am thinking on continuing that Bucky fic, maybe . If I get idea's.

This chapter may not be my best since it's 1:55 am in the morning. XD

* * *

"No, No. Nomicon there has to be another way, please..." Randy pleaded with the Nomicon, "Another way."

_"No,"_ The figure said to Randy, _"I'm afraid not, The Sorcerer has to be burned with me."_

Randy looked down in sadness, so this was it? It had to come down to this? He held back his tears.

_"Do not despair Ninja, I had a wonderful time with you, you are one of my best students and one of the first Ninja's to ever beat the Sorcerer in combat, you must not be sad, but be proud of yourself. Remember what I told you before you went on your way to rescue your friends? You cannot do any without risking something? This is what I meant, Ninja."_

Randy couldn't control himself anymore and let the tears run down his face. This was the last time he'll ever see the Nomicon alive again.

_"It was fun working with you Ninja,"_ The Nomicon said, _"You must go now."_

"NO NOMICON WAIT I-"

Before he can say anything else, he was ejected from the book.

* * *

The book shook and it opened randomly, Howard was sitting next to his sister in the living room along with Mcfist and Viceroy, All three of them jumped when the book opened, Heidi is sleeping on the couch comfortably. Howard slowly goes towards the book, Viceroy and Mcfist tensed, they both wonder who would be victorious, they certainly did not hope it was the Sorcerer.

Randy exited the book, he looked at Howard before he tumbled to the ground, Howard caught him immediately and helped him stand up.

"Cunningham!" Howard said happily, "You're alive! Did you beat the Sorcerer?!"

Randy looked away, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" It was Viceroy's turn to say something, "What happened?"

"I managed to knock him out," Randy started to explain, "But the Nomicon asked me to destroy it, It will kill the Sorcerer for good."

"Aw man Randy that is wonk. You're going to do it?" Howard asked.

"I have no choice..."

"Ninja," McFist began to say after a few minutes of silence, "If there's anything you need after the whole ordeal is over, let me know."

Randy nodded, "Thank you Mcfist."

Randy grabbed the book and stared at the fireplace, he took a long deep breath. The three of them stared at Randy, wondering if he is actually going to go through with it.

Randy stared at the fireplace and finally threw the Nomicon in the fire, watching it burn to crisps, The Nomicon is silent, and it didn't scream or do anything. Randy couldn't take it anymore and took off, all of them watched him leave, They thought that Randy should be left alone for a while.

* * *

A few hours have past, Randy is in the ruins on what is now Norrisville High, he is staring hard at the Ninja mask, two figures were behind him watching, Randy turned his head around and smiled at them.

"Howard...Heidi...What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"We got worried," Heidi began to explain, "So we went to look for you."

"We knew you'd be here." Howard said as he took a look at the Ninja mask, "You still have it."

"Huh?" Randy looks down at the mask, "Yeah, I still have it."

"Does this mean you're calling it quits?

Randy gave him a weird look, "of course not! I will be the Ninja till my time is up, then I'll-Pass it down... Though I wouldn't know how that would work... Since the Sorcerer is gone and Mcfist and Viceroy are good guys now and-"

"You'll figure it out." Heidi said.

"Hey Cunningham," Howard grinned at his friend while pointing to Heidi, "You think you can do a mind wipe on her?"

Heidi glared at Howard, "It's not like I'm going to tell people."

"Knowing you...You would."

"As long as Heidi won't tell people who I am, then it's okay... I don't want people to know who I am yet." Randy said to her, "And Howard, how many times do I have to tell you that THERE IS NO MINDWIPE?!"

"Even after you saved everybody's life?" Heidi asked.

"I didn't save anybody's life, the Nomicon did."

The three of them fell silent, not saying a word. Everybody was getting back to normal, people were heading towards their damaged homes, it'll take a while for Norrisville to recover, and maybe we'll recover faster since Mcfist will be helping out.

Yes, Mcfist is still well-respected man after all that has happened, but Norrisville looks up to their mayor and trusts what he says, Viceroy got what he always wanted, to be recognized by his genius. He got a huge bonus for all he's done by Mcfist, by a huge bonus meaning that he took off for a two in a half month break to the Bahamas.

Howard is just...Howard, I mean nothing changed about him, were still are best buddies.

And me? I'm just a normal 9th grader now; it's wonk because there isn't anything to fight, no stanked monsters, no robot apes. But let me tell you that this doesn't stop me from being the Ninja from time to time stopping bad guys, Crime is still a thing here.


End file.
